Betrayed
by Houndmon
Summary: Extreme AU after Season 1- Aqualad didn't leave the team, he didn't go to Black Manta. Instead a turn of events makes Kid Flash the perfect one to gain the trust of the Light. How?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah the new prologue with more sense :3 hopefully this will be updated a little more often than what I did last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, if I did, the show wouldn't have been cancelled, and Wally wouldn't be gone, among other things. XD

* * *

Artemis walked around the small house that she shared with her boyfriend. It was really small, only one bedroom (though her mother and Wally's mother insisted on two separate beds), but the house never seemed to be clean. Of course the fridge was never full either, but that was another problem all of it's own. She sighed as she looked at the clock for the fifth time that night. The fight between Barry and Wally was all over the news across the States, and she guessed the outcome when he got back wasn't going to be pretty. Though, to be fair, it wasn't every day that you basically got held back by your mentor, idol, and father-figure. He had been told that he was useless and then, shortly after, had been belittled by the local police to top it all off. Of course he might of gone a bit overboard when he threw off his goggles at Barry's feet, claimed that he was no longer "Kid" Flash, emphasis on the kid, and ran off. But that was over three hours ago, surely he would have ran himself ragged by now.

"Come on Baywatch, where are you?" Artemis sighed as she glanced at her phone again. She had been debating calling Dick now for an hour and a half. Ok maybe she wanted to call him up the moment Wally darted away from the scene, since Kid Idiot didn't take his com. link to "minor" things anymore. She finally gave up the mental battle with her pride and picked up the phone, finding Dick's contact. Before she could press call, their home phone started shrieking (something that was completely Wally's idea. Who needed one when they both had cells?). Artemis sighed and walked over to the phone, faintly amusing the idea that Wally was calling from some phone booth in Paris having forgotten her cell number again. Though the caller-ID was an all to familiar one to her.

"What do you want?" She snapped into the phone, feeling the person on the other side flinch at the harsh tone.

'Artemis, please." The hesitant unmistakeable tone of Barry Allen muttered on the other side pleaded. "I need to talk to Wally. He's not answering his cell phone, or his comm. I was hoping he was back by now."

"He never takes his phone in costume. Remember 'It's too much of a risk to your identity'." The former archer retorted, quoting one of many phrases that Batman had used way too often. "Besides he's not here either. I'm betting Baywatch just wants to clear his head and is probably running, Lord knows where."

"Well when he gets back, can you tel-" Barry started, but was cut off by Artemis.

"Look you can tell him yourself when he decides it's worth showing up to you again." She said, her frustration growing by the minute. "Until then, it might be better if you just backed off and didn't go all mother hen on something you caused." She didn't give the elder speedster time to answer as the promptly hit the 'end call' button and hung up the phone before moving to her cell-phone. Now her worry was increasing. She would have guessed that his first reaction would be to go to Central to talk to Iris, it's what he did, and he would never be gone this long. Best way to find someone, even if they didn't want to be found, was to call in a bat. And if said bat didn't know where the speedster was, then no one knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, for those that are goin to just start on this chapter, please go back and read the new prologue. This chapter is basically the second part of the prologue and a rewrite of the first one. So yeah, if you haven't go back and read.

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing.

* * *

_Location unknown_

_January 23, 20:24 2013 CST_

"Stupid!"

A crack sounded through the abandoned alleyways where a suited but unmasked Kid Flash attacked a wall to self-vent.

"Exactly what needed to happen, KF." He reprimanded himself, shaking off his now bloodied hand. "And it's only a matter of time before big bad Bats gets here. Or at the very worse, _him._" The former partner sighed, running a slightly blooded glove through his hair. He gave a weary glance at his surroundings before punching the wall again, this time chipping off some of the brick.

"Great, now I have Supey's problem of beating walls to a pulp. What next? Rob's prob with attracting attention?" He muttered to himself.

"That description seems to be accurate." A new voice said, coming from a figure in the shadows.

The redheaded speedster turned around to face the voice, trying to place the silhouette with a name, or at least a face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The figured chuckled, walking around the shadows that surrounded the boy, but making sure the young speedster couldn't see his face.

"Questions both difficult to answer, yet so easy at the same time. Yet a question remains, why are you so far from your city, especially after such a-" The figure paused as if searching for his next word. "Humiliating turn of events."

"Ever heard of 'mind your own business', Mr. tall, dark, and not scary?" Wally retorted, his eyes never leaving the figure. "Besides, what's it to you anyways?"

"Hard to mind what is put on public television. Though I must agree with you." The figure said, still circling. "You and the other 'partners' have much more potential than the League gives you credit for. Even at your 'slower speed'," The man sneered the words. "You are more than a threat to even Superman, if you knew what you were doing."

"Is that a taunt or an offer?" Kid Flash said, faking boredom. His eyes were still searching wildly for a way to recognize the man circling him. But he didn't know the voice, nor could he recognize the flashes of green and gold cloak that glistened in the little light of the alley. _'It can't be Abra. Not big enough. Same issue with Wotan. Vertigo? No he's still locked up, and is taller. Why do bad guys all have the same taste in clothes?'_ The thoughts ran through his head at a sluggish pace, considering the day he had.

"Consider it a little of both." The figure sneered. "Though I would recommend the acceptance of the offer, but the choice is yours."

"Sorry dude." Kid Flash said, crossing his arms. "Don't really do the 'I pledge my alliance to whoever comes along' thing."

"Ahh but there's the kicker." The figure said, finally stepping into the light, revealing a tall and daunting man with green eyes, and black hair and a mustache. "I don't just come along to anyone."

"Ra's al Ghul." Kid Flash gasped under his breath. "Leader of the League of Shadows."

"Among other things." The man shrugged, a slight demonic smile on his face.

"You are insane." Wally spat out, confused. "I've been working beside Flash since I got my speed. If I'm going to do anything, I'm just going to leave and not come back."

"And what good would that do?" The assassin leader questioned, continuing to circle the confused speeder. "How many more people will have their faith placed in these so called heroes." Ra sneered the word, like it was a disease. "Only to have their dreams crushed. To be called weak, untrusting, useless, and slow." Ra punctuated each word as Kid Flash's fists got tighter, his frown deeping with each word.

"What would you know?" The speeder asked through clenched teeth.

"That they have a history of alienating those that idolize them, and have no issue doing so. Think about it. Red Arrow; storms out of the League headquarters, reappears with a new name, gets inducted into the League, and disappears all in a matter of months." Ra ignored the snort of impatience from the speeder as he continued. "Superboy was all but physically shunned from the League, even as going as far as the "great and powerful" Superman all but publicly calling him a weapon of destruction. And no one is oblivious to Robin's recent disappearance from the great and wonderful hero life. Artemis's disappearance hasn't been unnoticed from Star City either. But you can save future generations from feeling your sufferings and possibly save you from suffering even greater pain at their hands."

"Don't be ridiculous." The speeder's eyes narrowed. "I'm staying true to my earlier statement of you being insane."

"But it's you, my misguided friend, who is being ridiculous." Ra stated, blatantly ignoring the low growl from the teen. "You little heroes are pushed aside so easily. Some would believe that the League doesn't want any of you to be out in the "big bad world"."

"They do it to protect us from scum like you." The speedster weekly retorted, more trying to convince himself. He shut his eyes, trying to fight the emotions boiling up inside of him. Deep down, he knew Ra was only taking advantage of his recent fight with Flash, but the logic in his words was overpowering all the warning lights that was going off in Wally's mind.

"So they train you, force you to your limits, teach you all that you should know to survive, for nothing?" Ra retorted slyly, still circling the teen. Ra's eyes narrowed as the red-haired teen seemed to ignore him, cutting himself off mentally from the situation. He knew if he wanted this to succeed he would have to finish this battle of wills fast, preferably now. "If they wanted to keep you so safe, Why are you here, in some run down alley in the middle of nowhere, with no one around to save you?"

Wally gritted his teeth, his fists clenching at his side almost drawing blood from his hands. Memories of the past few years hitting him at full force, the voices of the past echoing in his ears.

'I don't even know why I agreed to let you out here.'

'He's just a liability to the team.'

'Are you even trying?'

'It would just be better if you hung up the suit.'

'All you do is get in the way.'

'You are too slow to do this, you will only get in the way.'

Wally sighed and took a deep breath, before looking the assassin in the eye. "What do I need to do?" He said, a surrendered look in his eyes, knowing that this was a step in a direction that could never be taken back. The grin on Ra's face was only the punctuation to the entire situation, making this final step all the more real.

"This way." Ra said, stalking off deeper into the alley way. 'No doubt to a hidden passage' Wally sighed, turning his head to the skyline, and the glowing moon that watched the sky. He sighed deeply before following the leader of the League of Shadows, possibly to the end of his 'normal' life, and onto a new life. 'Fitting it will begin by walking into the shadows.' He thought, disappearing into the shadows after Ghul.


End file.
